Best Friends and Priorities
by dobegirl15
Summary: Topanga becomes upset when Cory keeps doing other things than be with his family. Finally, she decides to have it out. One shot. CORPANGA!


**Hello everyone! This is kind of something a little new for me. It's still Corpanga (my OTP!), but it's a little different than the normal one-shot. Cory and Topanga are having a little bit of a disagreement. I hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to review when you finish!**

"Your father should be coming home any second now," Topanga said, her temper growing short, putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"But, Mom, I need to go now! Mrs. Hawthorn said we have to be there on time or it messes up the schedule!" Auggie complained.

"I understand that, honey, but we can't go til Daddy gets home!"

"Can't we just go without him?"

"No!"

Auggie crossed his arms, stomped his foot, and sulked to the couch.

"You took Riley to Maya's on time," Auggie pouted.

"Auggie, enough. I'm calling your Dad."

Topanga took her phone out of her pocket and called her husband.

"Hello?"

"Cory, where are you? We have to leave five minutes ago!" Topanga snapped.

There was a pause. "I'm on my way back from Upper Manhattan."

"What were you doing in Upper Manhattan?!"

"Shawn took me to see this awesome place he stayed at. It is pretty awesome, Topanga."

"That's great, but we need to be at Auggie's parent teacher conference!"  
"I'm sorry, honey, I forgot. I was all ready to do that, but yesterday Shawn told me about this place and I had to come see it! Please don't tell Auggie. I'll go straight to the school. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Well, then, you'll only miss the appointment by about ten minutes," Topanga said angrily.

Cory sighed. "I'm really sorry, Topanga. Do you still want me to come to the school?"

"No, don't worry about it," Topanga said, still annoyed.

"Honey, I'm really sorry."

"We'll talk about it when we come home," Topanga said.

"…Okay. Then I'll see you in a little while. I love you," he said, hoping she'd forgive him.

"Love you," she mumbled. She hung up the phone.

"Come on, Auggie, let's go. Daddy's running a little behind and he won't be able to make it to your parent teacher conference. I'm sorry, honey."

Auggie stood up. "But I wanted to show Daddy my artwork!"  
"He'll see it when we come home. Now, come on. We're late as it is."

Topanga grabbed Auggie's hand, turned off the lights, and walked out the door.

xxxXXXxxx

When Topanga and Auggie arrived at the conference, Mrs. Hawthorn was waiting outside the room.

"Hello again, Mrs. Hawthorn," Topanga said, rushing to her and holding her hand out. "Sorry we're late."

"No problem," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you came."

"Well, my Daddy won't be," Auggie mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Hawthorn said to Auggie. She looked up at Topanga.

"He was…unable to make it," Topanga said, trying to put a pleasant look on her face.

Mrs. Hawthorn gave Topanga a look of pity. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"Oh, no, it's not like that! He was just running late and couldn't get to the school on time," Topanga said, her face turning red.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll be here next time, Auggie. Come on, let's go inside," she said, inviting them in the classroom.

xxxXXXxxx

Topanga and Auggie returned home to a dark apartment. She turned the lights on.

"Cory?" Topanga called out.

There was no answer.

"Why isn't Daddy home?" Auggie asked.

"I'm not sure," Topanga said. She walked over to the couch and put her purse down. She ventured into the hallway and found no Cory.

Topanga sat on the couch and took her phone out.

"Honey, go hang up your artwork on the fridge and get your pajamas on please."

"Okay," Auggie said, heading toward the fridge.

Topanga dialed Cory's number.

"Hey, honey," Cory answered.

"Cory, where are you now?"

"Shawn and I stopped for a bite to eat. I figured you and the kids already ate, so I needed to get something."

"Don't you think it would have been good to be here so Auggie could tell you about his parent teacher conference?" Topanga asked through her teeth.

"Well, he can tell me tomorrow, can't he? It's about his bedtime. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow and tell him I'm sorry he couldn't make it."

"I think it would have been better if you were here now," Topanga insisted.

"I'm really sorry, Topanga. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to make you upset. It was an honest mistake, and I'm going to do my best to make sure I don't do it again. Now I'll talk to Auggie tomorrow and everything will be fine. Okay?"

Topanga sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry I got mad at you. I just wish you were here."

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Alright. Travel safe."

"I will. Tell Auggie good night for me," Cory said.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

xxxXXXxxx

Two hours after Auggie was put to bed, Topanga was sitting on the couch in her pajamas, watching TV. Her head was resting against the back of the couch and she was nearly asleep.

Suddenly, the door opened, jerking Topanga awake.

She looked up and saw Cory quietly walking into the apartment.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he said immediately, putting his hands up, knowing the situation was bad.

Topanga sat up and went over to him, crossing her arms, giving him a look.

"Shawn insisted that we stop for pie at this great dessert place, and he said it would be quick. But then it took forever for them to bring the pie over. And traffic was surprisingly bad for this time of night," Cory hoarsely whispered.

Topanga only nodded slowly, eyeing Cory.

"Cory, we need to talk," Topanga said.

Cory made a face, not wanting to have it out.

Topanga just turned around and walked to her bedroom, not bothering to check if he was following.

He watched her walk away and then ran after her, hoping to not get reprimanded for not following.

When she walked in the room, she sat on the bed and watched him walk in. He closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

She didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him.

Finally, Cory said, "Okay, I know it was bad."

"Oh, do you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"But, I said I was sorry, and I don't know what else you want from me!"

"What I want is for you to stop treating me like I'm second best!"

"What are you talking about?" Cory asked, beginning to get angry.

"You would rather run around New York with Shawn than go to your own child's parent teacher conference. What does that say?"

"Topanga, I already told you, I didn't mean to do that! I honestly forgot! I would never have done that on purpose."

"Well, obviously it wasn't that important to you if you 'forgot!'"

"It was an honest mistake! Why can't you let that go?!"

"Because this has been getting way too out of hand, Cory! Just last week, you didn't show up for dinner because you and Shawn decided to go apartment-hunting for him. And the week before that, you decided to go over to Shawn's instead of being here when my mom came over!"

"You said you were fine with that!"

"I was! But when it happens over and over again, I'm not!"

"What do you want me to do, Topanga? I want to spend time with him. He's my best friend!"

Topanga just raised her eyebrows and then nodded to herself.

"No, that's not what I meant," Cory began.

"Oh, he's your best friend? So all this stuff about marrying your best friend is crap. Because he's your best friend. So what am I?" she asked quietly.

"That's not what I meant, Topanga. You know that. _You're_ my best friend. You always have been and always will be my best friend. Before anyone else. Shawn is my friend, but you are my wife. I cannot live without you. You give me my life. _You_ are my best friend, Topanga."

"Then why haven't you been acting like it?" she asked.

He sat down next to her. "Topanga, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I see now that maybe I haven't been the best husband lately. I'm sorry. When I go do stuff with Shawn, it doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. I love being with you more than anything else. It's just fun to have guy time every once in a while, you know? Like how you like girl time."

"I know, Cory. But when you don't even tell me what you're doing, and you just don't show up, that doesn't make me feel good. To me that means that your priorities are somewhere else. And Auggie was so upset tonight. He wanted to show you his projects he made in art. And…when I went to that parent teacher conference, I told the teacher that you weren't able to make it and she could tell I was upset. And then she looked at me like I was the most pitiful person on the planet, and said, 'I'm sorry.' Do you know what that's like, Cory? She probably thought we were separated or something. I don't want people to think that," Topanga said, the glint of a tear in her eye.

Cory wrapped his arms around her and pulled her toward him. She rested her head on his chest and he held her in his arms.

"Topanga, I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I don't want anybody to ever think that either. I had no idea this made you so upset. I feel like such a jerk. You deserve so much better than that," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I want the world to see how lucky I am to have you," he whispered.

Topanga looked up at him. "Cory, you are first in my life. Absolutely first. And I just want to know that you still see me as first."

"I do, Topanga. Of course I do. Completely. You are first. Forever," he said, looking into her eyes.

"And I promise I'll do better," he continued. "I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. I never want you to feel that way."

"I know," Topanga said.

"Can you please forgive me?" he asked.

She looked up at him again. "I will always forgive you," she said. She kissed his cheek and then wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

They held each other for a few moments, and then broke their hug.

"I promise you, Topanga, I will do everything I can to not let you feel like this again."

"I know you will," she said, looking lovingly at her husband. "Thank you."

"Sometimes I feel like you couldn't possibly forgive me for something so stupid that I do, but you always do. How can you always forgive me?"

"Because I love you, and there's nothing you could ever do that I wouldn't forgive you for. I know you never mean to hurt me. Just like you know I never mean to hurt you."

Cory nodded.

"Besides," Topanga said. "If I didn't forgive you, then we wouldn't get to make up."

He smiled and then leaned forward to kiss her softly.

 **AWWW I love Corpanga 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, and if you did, please let me know in a review! Or if you didn't enjoy it, please let me know what you didn't like! I love feedback!**

 **Also, a big thank you goes out to Gmwfan2017 for the PM of ideas for stories! They gave me the suggestion of writing a story when Cory and Topanga fight. I loved it, so it became this story!**

 **Thank you so very much for reading my story. I really appreciate it! Have an awesome day/week/month/year/life! Enjoy Girl Meets Forgiveness next Friday! :)**


End file.
